


Post-Heartbreak Bloom

by azsiar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, College!AU, F/M, M/M, Smoking, oisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azsiar/pseuds/azsiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi's exploration of life after pining over his best friend. He revisits old places. He isn't looking for anything in particular, but he rediscovers an old spark named Oikawa Tooru, nonetheless.</p><p>//Sugawara remembers Oikawa once saying that aside from his head, his collarbones were his greatest physical asset.</p><p>In his mind, Sugawara agrees, and unsuccessfully tries to kill the part of his brain imagining his lips trailing down Oikawa's neck and finishing its journey by sucking on Oikawa's second greatest physical asset.</p><p>Fuck, that thought is too elaborate for him to kill.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first try at writing in a while but i hope you like it! please comment what you think, if you can! i would really appreciate it and it would help me improve! anyway, oisuga is da bomb!

Sugawara could not sleep. He is trying, he really is but his body feels restless. There is a weight on his limbs that he wants to shake off, and he wonders if that's because he had not been exercising lately. He pushes that thought to the back of his mind. He doesn't want to remember why he had been such a homebody lately --with lately being the past 6 months. It was not right to call his apartment in Tokyo a home, an insult to his family's house back in Miyagi, but this was where he had been living in for the past three years so he relents the thought to persevere.

Seriously, why was he awake? Did he forget something? Is there something his mind unconsciously wants him to remember?

He tries to think of things to help him fall into slumber, tries not to focus on the urge to sit up and do something. Flashes of bright grins, tan skin and sturdy hands surface in his mind's eye. It is Daichi, he realizes, his best friend and his love.

Sugawara had been in love with him since high school. Currently, they're both incoming seniors in university and that's a long time to pine for someone, isn't it? At least, he thinks so. For about a year, he fooled around and tried serious relationships with others, but none of them lasted long. In hindsight, that was a poor way of trying to forget his feelings. None of them ignited the same spark in him as Daichi did.

That is why, six months ago, he gathered up all the courage in his body and chose to tell his bestfriend about what he felt. He had thought he had a chance. At the very least, he thought Daichi would have agreed to try the relationship out, to see if it works.

To see if they would work.

Unfortunately, contrary to his, well-founded, he reminds himself, expectations, Daichi did not want to take the risk of "ruining their friendship" with a romantic relationship he was most definitely unsure of.

"I feel like that would be unfair to you and what you feel," he had said. His eyes were downcast and his voice was heavy, unlike Suga had ever heard before.

At the back of his head, this was something he had expected too. This was a possibility and it had materialized into Daichi's still figure on the sidewalk as they sat on the gutter, side by side. He had known this could happen and that was why he had to hear Daichi be clear about what he was feeling. If he was going to be rejected, he had to know. He needed specifics because he knew that his mind would try to find a loophole in Daichi's words and cling to whatever hope it may find. Suga did not deserve this vagueness, he remembers thinking, and so he had asked,

"And why would it be unfair to me, Daichi?"

His throat felt like there were pebbles in it, multiplying and slowly constricting his speech as he forced his words out. He remembers a fleeting thought about why the fuck he was putting himself through this, but he had to see it until the end. He powered through his mind and the pebbles once more and continued, "Why do you not want to pursue a romantic relationship with me, Daichi? Tell me."

_ Please, tell me. Am I not good enough? _ He had wanted to beg, but thought better of it.

Hazelnut eyes looked up and sought his own watery ones. He had wanted to look away, but he knew this was important. He knew he had to see and hear and feel this.

Daichi had then spoken the ill-fated words, "I don't feel the same way, Suga."

It all seems so fresh in Sugawara's mind. The yellow lamp post they were sitting underneath, the boisterous voices from outside the bar nearby, the smell of smoke coming from the cigarette between Daichi's fingers and even the built-up ashes on the end of it that Daichi was yet to flick off. Suga remembers it all.

Tonight, he waits for the heaviness inside his chest and the sting in his eyes, which, as he had learned in the past months, was to come after replaying this particular memory.

It is not as heavy as it used to be and there are no tell-tale streaks on his cheeks.

He frowns, but doesn't open his eyes. This is new. This is the first time he has thought of Daichi like this in a while. He puts his right hand above his heart and finds that the dull ache there is underwhelming.

Yet he feels relief blossom from that same cavity between his ribs.

He breathes deeply and wonders how he healed, how his spirit mended itself. Perhaps it was the product of his self-indulgence these past few months. Perhaps it was the support of all his friends, Daichi himself, included. Perhaps it was all of that and more.

He is glad. He breathes deeply and opens his eyes.

He remembers, but he is not pained anymore.

He turns to his side and stares at the window between his bed and his roommates'.

Outside there are light hues of lavender, pink, and orange peeking behind his drawn black curtains.

Dawn is here.

\--

A month has passed and it is now the middle of October. Suga finds that his life is slowly coming back together, most especially because it did not fall apart enough for him to have irreparable things. He has settled back into the routine of his new semester easily and he has gone back to jogging in the late afternoons, after his last class. During his free time, he goes around meeting up with his friends, and he was not surprised at the amount of stories they had in store for him. He hasn't seen most of them since summer break started.

Today is one of those days.

He is walking across the field grass towards where he sees Azumane Asahi waiting for him. Asahi has his eyes trained on a game on his phone, trying not to mind the people around him.

Suga smiles. Asahi hasn't changed at all since he saw him last. When Asahi had felt like everyone is staring at him, he had always tried to focus his attention elsewhere, like his phone. This had morphed into a habit to counter the anxiety he feels. It's not like Suga is expecting something new in Asahi's character, but maybe it is because there was a change within him that he tries to look for it in others.

Asahi looks as well as ever, all broad shoulders, nervous eyes and wavy, shoulder length hair that he had become accustomed to leaving untied when he entered college.

"Asahi!"

He looks up from his phone, shakes his hair out of his face and smiles at Suga. He gives the taller man a brisk hug, which is returned quite eagerly.

"You look well. How've you been? How's your new sched?"

They fall into an easy conversation as they walk towards one of the University's cafés. They talk about how surreal it is to be a college senior, and about how the high school underclassmen have adjusted into being college students. They gossip about how Hinata, a bubbly, orange-haired volleyball maniac from their highschool volleyball team, had gotten together with Kenma, the seemingly-apathetic setter from a rival highschool. Asahi had apparently seen them together at one of his friend's parties.

Sugawara nudges his friend with his elbow and grins at him.

"So you're a party boy now, huh?"

Asahi runs his fingers through the top of his hair and sighs.

"You know it's not like that, Suga! I have work at my dad's. Nishinoya just likes to drag me to parties, when I’m in Tokyo, every now and then," he defends.

"And you like free things! Like beer."

"Yeah, that too. I never realized how important money was until I started working. Alcohol feels like a luxury, Suga!"

Sugawara laughs at him as they enter a cafe named "Always". The air-conditioning feels good on his warm skin. The smell of coffee and sweets greets them.

They fall in line to order and Sugawara looks around. He sees browns and oranges everywhere and basks in the café's earth tones. The tables and chairs are even made of wood! He tries to read the vandalism carved into one of the tables on his right, but doesn't quite catch it. In spite of its nature theme, it’s still a modern café, he thinks, and stares at the band posters and witticisms littering the auburn walls.

"I wasn't planning on commenting on it, but I don't think I've ever seen your hair this long, Suga. Are you going to keep it long?" he hears Asahi say from behind him. To illustrate, he feels his tall friend pull the ends of his short half-ponytail.

Suga waves a hand dismissively and replies, "I'll get it cut soon."

To be fair, he can't remember the last time he's had his hair cut, aside from him trimming his own bangs. He was lucky enough to have hair that didn't get too unruly when it gets long. Right now, his light ash-blonde hair ends an inch or two after his chin. He finds it unnerving when his hair brushes the sides of his jaw, so he has taken to tying it into a half-ponytail.

"It suits you. You can keep it like this! People have been looking at you, you know. Maybe you'll meet someone-"

Suga cuts Asahi off with a light punch to his friend's gut. His ring gets tangled in a thread in Asahi's shirt and he quickly shakes it loose. Fortunately, the person in front of Suga has finished ordering and Asahi says nothing more.

"I'll have a cappuccino, please," he requests.

The barista smiles and takes his payment. He moves to the side and waits for his cappuccino and Asahi.

Frankly, Sugawara isn't interested enough in dating to actively seek one out. It's not that he is against the idea of going out on a date. It's just that he's not the type to go out with someone who asks after meeting him on the street.

He isn't oblivious to the attention he's been getting this semester, though. To be honest, he was amazed that it was all simply because of his hair. A few girls on campus have asked for his number. He gave it. They texted, got to know each other a bit, but he didn't really like them romantically. It was difficult to get that point across without seeming like a pompous asshole, but he managed to do it with subtlety. Unfortunately, none of them stayed friends with him.

He sighs. At this point in time, he'd rather have friends, he realizes. The attention was nice but it made him anxious about how he was being perceived. Was he being overconfident? Was he hurting their feelings?

The barista hands his order with Asahi's and they sit around a nearby table.

"Really though, I didn't know your hair has gotten this long, since I haven't seen you in months," Asahi says after taking a sip of his mocha coffee. "You should update your Facebook photo, Suga. Don't be that guy who changes his photo once a year. Your last picture was what, last year?"

Sugawara scoffs and grins. "Just because you like scrolling through Facebook for hours doesn't make you an expert, Asahi!"

"I get bored when I'm not at work or at a gym, or playing volleyball, Suga. And if I get hooked on a game app, I'll get lazy. Besides, it's a nice way to see how everyone's doing,” he defends.

Suga raises an eyebrow. "You should've ordered a frap. Then, you'll finally fulfill your dream of becoming a full-fledged facebook-obsessed basic girl."

Asahi looks so affronted amidst his stutters of how those girls like instagram more, that Suga throws his head back laughing.

\--

Asahi does manage to coerce him to change his profile picture before his friend goes and meets Nishinoya for dinner, though.

He had humored Asahi and asked the man to take a picture of him in the café, which was sent to Sugawara afterwards.

It still tickles him to remember how active Asahi is on a social media app. He wasn't much for it back in highschool. He smiles to himself as he opens the door to his apartment.

"Hello, Suga!" A feminine voice greets him. He looks to his left and sees his sleeping roommate's pink-haired girlfriend on the floor. She was scribbling in a notebook on her lap.

"Hi, Momoi," he greets and smiles. He heads over to his study desk and puts his messenger bag beside it on the floor.

When he had been wondering where to live in Tokyo, he found an ad on the internet from a person named Aomine Daiki, looking for a roommate who wouldn't mind that he had only one bedroom and one bathroom. He was going to study with a sports scholarship in the same university as Sugawara, so he went and checked it out. The apartment was a 10 minute walk away from campus, and Aomine seemed okay enough, albeit being gruff and intimidating. More than that, the fact that he was on the basketball varsity team and his obvious passion for the sport stuck to Suga as a connection. How bad could someone on a sports team be, he had thought.

Aomine turned out to be somewhat ill-tempered and lazy with regards to his part of the room and the dishes, but the two of them adjusted soon enough.

And now, here they are.

Sugawara turns his laptop on and relaxes in his chair. After it finished booting up, he logs onto Facebook as he hears Momoi get up and head to their small kitchen. He looks at Asahi's message thread.

Asahi said 30 minutes after he sent the photo,  _ "Didn't get the chance to say it earlier but I'm glad ur feeling better." _

"That's a nice picture of you, Suga!"

He smells Momoi's sweet perfume before he feels her stand behind his chair. She leans in for a closer look.

He nods and replies, "Yeah, my friend's been bugging me to update my facebook."

Momoi giggles and says, "He's right. Your hair is still short in your profile pic. And you look good in that picture. It'll probably get tons of likes and hearts."

She moves away and Sugawara stares at the photo.

He was holding his cup and grinning at the camera. His tied hair didn't look that messy and he looked happy, which was probably because the picture was taken after a laughing fit. His pierced ears were showing and the small black studs on each looked nice. The maroon light sweater he is still wearing had the sleeves bunched up, showing four bracelets on his left wrist that he's been wearing throughout college.

He's glad he fixed himself up today.

He sends a smiley face to Asahi and sets the photo as his profile picture. He absent-mindedly scrolls down his newsfeed.

A picture catches his eye and he scrolls back up to see it. It was a photo with Azumane Asahi and Tanaka Ryuunosuke posted by Nishinoya Yuu 10 minutes ago.

It's captioned with, " _ Look who's in Tokyo!!!! Anybody wanna go drinking with us?? _ (￣ ▽ ￣)”

He clicks on like just as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and sees " _Noya_ " calling. He answers and his ear is bombarded with Nishinoya's boisterous voice.

"Suga-senpai!" he greets, drawling out the i at the end.

Before Suga can reply, he speaks again, much more excitedly this time, "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"No, I don't have classes on Saturdays," Suga replies. He has a feeling he knows what this is about but he asks why, anyway.

"Come out drinking with us!" His kouhai requests. He can practically hear the younger boy’s grin through the phone.

He thinks about it, trying to ignore Nishinoya's pleads. He hadn't gone drinking in months, and he had nothing to do tomorrow, anyway. He also hadn't seen Nishinoya and Tanaka in a while.

Most importantly, he still had money to spare in his wallet.

He shrugs and replies, "Sure, where? And who with?"

\--

Sugawara first ate some dinner before getting ready to head out at half-past 7. He changes his sweater to a black shirt in the bathroom after brushing his teeth, and reties his hair in front of the mirror beside Aomine's bed.

"You goin' drinking?" Aomine grumbles from below, as Sugawara walks around and gathers his wallet, phone and keys.

He could hear them pause what they were watching on Momoi's laptop and when he turns, they are both staring at him.

"Yeah, a friend of mine is here from Miyagi," he replies.

Since Aomine is Sugawara's roommate, he knows how much the blonde has been opting to stay home for the past months, even though he used to go out a lot. Momoi also knows this by extension, because she spends a lot of time here in the apartment. They’re probably wondering if something’s up.

He grins at them as he puts on a washout blue hoodie he grabbed from his bedframe. "I'm fine. Don't worry your little basketball heads about me."

"Who says I'm worried, huh? Go get drunk to catch up on all the times you moped around here," Aomine says gruffly and turns back to the laptop.

Momoi kicks her boyfriend and smiles slyly at Sugawara.

"Don't you want to bring a change of clothes? Remember, one night stands are a bad idea!" she tells him.

Sugawara rolls his eyes and goes to the door.

"That was one time, Momoi. One time!"

\--   
  
Sugawara knocks on Nishinoya's apartment. As he leans on its frame and puts down the bottle of vodka he bought from the nearby liquor store, he notices that there is music coming from behind the door. It stays unopened. A few minutes pass by.

He frowns and sighs in irritation. He tries the doorknob and finds it unlocked.

He rolls his eyes and enters with the vodka bottle in hand. He locks it and goes straight to the living room.

Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka are sitting around a low table, playing cards. There were two familiar guys sitting on the sofa, talking to each other with beer cups in hand as they teased Nishinoya’s apparent misfortune in the game. One had pink hair, and the other had a styled bedhead.

"Oi, you left your door unlocked!" Sugawara shouts and claps the back of said guy’s head.

His reprimand is ignored as Nishinoya stands up and turns to give an enthusiastic hug with a shout of his name, "Sugaaaaaaa!"

He backs up and, with a grin, notices the bottle Sugawara's holding. He takes it and puts it on the low table.

Sugawara eyes the wide array of bottles. That's a lot. He grins at Nishinoya as the others call out to greet him.

Looks like it's going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara meets up with a bunch of old friends, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize that it took me this long to update! I've actually had this typed up for a while now (along with the next few chapters), but I got a job back in September and I had a hard time adjusting. I'm good and well-adjusted now, so expect more regular updates! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR THE SUCCESSIVE E-MAIL UPDATES! I edited typos/errors in chapter 1 and modified the summary! ^^

They’ve been drinking for about an hour now and Sugawara is having fun. This is nice, he thinks. He missed nights like these, when he has nothing to worry about and has nice people around him. There are games and jokes and laughter and Suga feels happy.

He sits cross-legged on the floor with his back languidly leaning on the couch. He bobs his head to the beat of Nishinoya and Tanaka’s current choice of EDM. He is sipping his beer just as he feels a nudge on his left side. He holds his drink and looks up to the person sitting on the couch.

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

Hanamaki Takahiro is staring at him. He introduced himself earlier, and as it turns out, they played each other in highschool. He was part of Aoba Jousai’s volleyball team. His arms were stretched on the back of the couch and he seemed so relaxed. Chill, Sugawara thinks to himself. He looks chill, in the slang-meaning of the word, most-especially with his purple tie-dye v-neck shirt and ripped jeans. His hair is a light hue of pink and several silver hoops on his ears glint against the fluorescent light.

He looks like that cool, quiet kid in class who turns out to be social-media famous.

Sugawara shakes his head with an upturn quirk of his lips. The pink-haired man takes out a cigarette pack from his pocket and lights one up, while Sugawara takes the glass ashtray from the table and hands it over.

“Thanks,” he says, puts it on his lap and turns to Asahi who is passing by. “Hey, man, can you turn the ceiling fan on?”

Asahi murmurs, “Yeah,” and does, before sitting next to Nishinoya in front of the low table.

Sugawara stays quiet, soaking in the friendly atmosphere. The last time he went out to drink wasn’t this fun. It was the night he confessed to Daichi and that didn’t turn out well. Daichi had left before midnight while he stayed until he was so drunk he couldn’t get home without anyone accompanying him. He was crying and he vaguely remembers staggering to his apartment with his arm around Asahi’s shoulders. He fell asleep the minute his head touched his bed.

“Hey, Hanamaki, can I bum a cigarette?” he hears a voice say from his upper right and he remembers that Kuroo Tetsurou sits there. He smells the newly lit cigarette as the smoke gathers near him.

Kuroo’s free hand swats above Sugawara’s head to dispel the smoke. Sugawara downs his cup as he hears the black-haired man apologize, “Sorry, Suga, you’re on the smoker’s couch.”

He adjusts and sits facing the two smokers. Kuroo’s artfully styled bedhead looks the same as it did the past years, and he’s still dressed in black and red. His scarlet flannel is draped over the couch and his simple, dark shirt is accessorized with a silver chain necklace. There is a hesitant smile on his face and Suga eases him with a dismissive hand, saying, “I don’t mind!”

“Oh, do you smoke now?”

Sugawara chews on his lower lip, wondering how to answer. He hums and decides to tell them, “Not much, but it’s fine, really.”

Hanamaki exhales smoke from his nose and pipes up, “Yeah, don’t pick up the habit. Your lungs will hate you.”

“And your friends. Kenma still won’t let me smoke in front of him. Not much, anyway,” says Kuroo.

A song suddenly blares from Hanamaki’s iphone on his lap. Sugawara’s eyes automatically go to the source of new noise. He finds the flashing picture of a familiar brunette who had a practiced grin on his smooth face and a peace sign on his fingers. Hanamaki hands the ashtray to Kuroo and stands, excusing himself to answer the call. Sugawara stores the picture at the back of his mind and turns to his companion on the sofa.

“So how’s it feel now that it’s our last semester?” Kuroo asks as Sugawara hands his cup over to Tanaka to be refilled. “Seems like it was only yesterday when we were sophomores working together at that shitty cafe near the main building.” 

Kuroo and Sugawara used to work at the same coffee shop, a year ago. It was fun, but the manager was an asshole who always scolded Sugawara even though he did what was asked of him to a T. Kuroo was also a decent barista who was always on time, but he quit a few months before Sugawara did, because he got to first-string and wanted to allot more time for volleyball.

“It’s…” he taps his fingers on his knee and tries to think of a word to describe the mixture of excitement, trepidation and melancholy he feels.

“Amazing?” he settles, because really, it is. “Graduating is an achievement, and I’m happy for it. But, the job prospects after grad, you know? And, I’m happy that I quit a few months after you did. The money wasn’t worth the additional stress I got from the manager.”

“Oh yeah! He was always after your ass, right? I hope we can find an actual job and I hope that we’re not getting too ahead of ourselves here by assuming we’ll graduate,” Kuroo says with a laugh under his breath. “You’re in social sciences, right? How was it?”

“I’m studying B.S. Psychology,” he replies and takes the cup Tanaka is handing back to him. “Nah, man, believing inspires doing, I think. Anyway, program’s pretty great since there are a lot of fields I can go to, so, a bigger chance of getting a job. How about you? How’s economics? Still more math than you expected?”

They fall into an easy conversation about academics. Kuroo chose to study economics mostly for the easier load, since he was on a sports scholarship in the same university.

Sugawara likes to think that they were good, low-maintenance, casual friends. They hung out when it was convenient, enjoyed the time spent together, but had no hard feelings if the next hang-out is after six months.

Kuroo talks about how he’s fine with the math in his program because he likes it. He adds that he even considered about going into a physics-related program. After joking about how he had a lot of dreams and goals, but not enough ambition to enroll in a science program while training seriously in a varsity team, Kuroo turns the topic to Sugawara.

Sugawara then tells Kuroo about how job-availability was one of the main reasons he had taken up Psychology, aside from his interest in it. At first, he was just looking for a pre-med program he can fall back on, just in case he chooses not to go through with medicine school. It was a good idea, because during his third year, he realized that he did not want to be doctor anymore. It would have been hard for his parents to come up for the money for it and he was interested in studying Clinical Psychology post-grad.

It was kind of weird how they never talked about this before. But, that’s what he likes about Kuroo, there was never any need for small talk. Right now, talking about university no longer fits the criteria of ‘small talk’, because they’ll be leaving it after this semester. This could be the last time they ever talk about it.

Hanamaki comes back in just as Kuroo is pestering Sugawara about his thesis, which he is shy about but is eventually coaxed into revealing.

While he is talking about the correlation of feelings of anxiety and depression with alcohol-risk, he hears Hanamaki talk to Nishinoya and Tanaka.

He can’t catch Hanamaki’s words well because he speaks quietly, but he hears Nishinoya’s loud voice say, “Sure! If you wait a bit, Taketora’s coming and you can borrow his motorcycle to pick Oikawa-san up.”

_ Eavesdropping is mean _ , he chastises himself, and turns back to Kuroo.

“Cheers to your thesis, man. Hope it all works out!” Kuroo says cheerfully as he holds out his drink.

Sugawara clinks his cup with Kuroo’s and grins, “Yeah! And to yours too! And good luck to your volleyball games!”

“Hey, what’s this? They’re cheering without us, Noya!” Tanaka shouts and rushes over to add his cup to theirs. Nishinoya and Asahi soon follow with Hanamaki back in his seat and his cup raised.

Sugawara grins and shouts along with Nishinoya and Tanaka, “Cheers!”

\--

“Hanamaki,” Nishinoya calls out. “Tora’s outside. I told him about borrowing his motorcycle and he’s fine with it. He doesn’t have a spare helmet though, so you should avoid the main roads,” Nishinoya explains as he focuses on shuffling the plastic deck of cards in his hands.

“When you arrive with Oikawa-san, let’s start drinking the hard ones!” he tells Hanamaki with a cheeky wink. “Oh, and leave the door unlocked so Tora can come in!” 

There is a wide, excited grin on Nishinoya’s lips as Hanamaki gets up to leave. He turns to Sugawara with that same curve on his mouth and challenges, “Think you can outlast me this time?”

Sugawara snorts and empties his drink. “I haven’t drunk alcohol in a long time. I’d probably be drunk way before you guys.”

Sugawara held his alcohol well back when he went out a lot, but now, he isn’t even sure of his limit. He likes drinking alcohol. He likes the light-headedness it gives him and the way his inhibitions loosen. Back between the last semester of his second year in university and the first semester of his third, he was out fucking his liver up with whoever asked him, if he had nothing pressing to do. Not having volleyball, or any kind of sport, actually, exacerbated these bouts of hedonism.

In spite of everything, he gives himself mental pat on the back for surviving the past 12 months. He hadn’t messed his grades up, hadn’t failed any classes, hadn’t gathered any sort of debt, and he wasn’t addicted to anything. Sure, he’s kissed many people. Sure, he had fucked around, once or twice. Sure, he had his heart broken for a while, but that was a lot better than what he could’ve ended up with, right?

He could’ve been a fuckboy, or a drug addict. Or a dropout. Or all three.

\--

Taketora enters the room, his mohawk a blonde brighter than Sugawara’s ever seen. He energetically calls out to Tanaka and Nishinoya. The three do a complicated handshake, and Sugawara, Asahi and Kuroo greet him with a variation of smiles and friendly waves.

“Oikawa’s coming?” Kuroo voices out as he leans his cheek on his hand, naturally-hooded eyes focusing on Nishinoya in front of him with a raised brow. Everyone is now sitting on the floor around the recently cleared-out table. There are two people on each side, aside from Sugawara’s. To his left, sat Asahi and Nishinoya, to his front sat Tanaka and Taketora, and to his right sat Kuroo, with the currently-absent Hanamaki.

“Yep,” Tanaka answers without even looking, opting to observe the facedown cards Nishinoya is spreading on the table. “He was asking Hanamaki out for drinks and they just asked Noya if Oikawa can come here.”

“Hanamaki borrowed my motorcycle to fetch him,” Taketora adds, as he munches on some chips.

Sugawara hums with an almost imperceptible nod. “Oh yeah, he lives sort of nearby, right?”

Kuroo perks up as his eyes narrow into slits and his lips stretch into a sly grin. He pokes Sugawara’s side with his finger. “Why do you know where he lives?”

Sugawara feels Asahi scrutinize his face, silently asking the same question. He shrugs his shoulders and answers, “I used to bump into him a lot at bars and  _ izakayas _ .”

Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows and nears his face into Sugawara’s space, “Drunken hook-up, huh?”

Asahi’s eyebrows raise as he, too, moves closer. “I haven’t heard of this, Suga!” he says, half in jest and the other in curiosity.

Nishinoya, Tanaka and Taketora are cackling in their seats as Kuroo continues to tease him.

The fact that Suga is not even flustered says a lot about the people he used to surround himself with. They were more vulgar than this, he thinks.

Besides, no matter how much Momoi and Aomine tease him, Sugawara really isn’t the type to go for one-night-stands, even though he did try. There was that one time he went home and hooked up with a willing girl to find out what a one-night-stand felt like, and there was that other time when he tried it with a guy, to see if he’ll like it better. Unfortunately, even when he put his mind to it, he just couldn’t have sex with a stranger and still feel good about it afterwards when he’s alone. During his second attempt, he didn’t even get past cuddling and kisses, because he hated the lonely feeling that might come after the would-have-been sex. He had ended up literally just sleeping with and spooning the guy until morning. The cute then-freshman had ended up with a huge crush on him though.

To this day, Sugawara still thinks that there must be 100% sexual chemistry for him to hook up with someone and go through with it. That’s the only way he can see it happening, i.e. being so turned on that he wouldn’t get to think about what happens after.

Sugawara waves the useless thought away, and tries to orient his mind back into their conversation.

As he was saying (in his head), all this just goes to prove that with certainty, he can say that there had been no intoxicated hook-ups with Oikawa.

That isn’t to say that they’ve done nothing at all, though.

He remembers drunkenly kissing Oikawa on a dare, at some point. Images of warm, calloused hands on his neck and soft lips nibbling his ear flash through his head. Back then, he mostly did it for the girls who dared them, but well, Oikawa wasn’t bad at all, so amidst Oikawa’s whisper of “Don’t tell anyone, and we’ll have some fun”, they had made out again when no one was looking. He can’t remember who kissed who first, but he remembers putting Oikawa on top of his mental list of “Wouldn’t Mind”, as in he really wouldn’t mind kissing Oikawa again or he just wouldn’t mind Oikawa doing anything in general. Actually, if he was being quite honest, Sugawara resolved to sit close to him if they met up in the same drinking session, because of that night. He was a nice person to talk to.

And kiss, Sugawara’s libido reminds him.

Well, it’s not like it happened again, anyway, because Sugawara got really busy with his feelings for Daichi and getting over them.

Fucking hell, he is overthinking this. He needs to loosen up.

Kuroo throws him a curious look. “What, are you reminiscing in your head or something?” 

He punches Kuroo’s arm in mock offense and retorts, “Kuroo, no to your earlier question and still no to your current one. Asahi, don’t be an idiot!”

Asahi backs off and Kuroo rubs his arm as they laugh. Nishinoya tries to say something but he isn’t heard amidst everyone’s laughter. 

“Yeah, you’re probably not even into guys. Sorry, I don’t know if I’ve ever told you, but I’m gay, so I kinda assume and tease about shit like that with friends. Most especially when an opportunity presents itself. Didn’t mean anything bad by it, practically reflex for me,” Kuroo apologizes and puts a cigarette from Hanamaki’s pack on his lips.

“‘Though, 10 out of 10 would still want to hear deets about you and him doin’ the deed,” he adds mischievously with a glimmer in his eyes as he fiddles with his lighter before getting it to work and lighting up the cig.

Sugawara doesn’t know if he’s serious or joking.

“Well, no deed to tell details about, I’m afraid, but I’ll keep you posted,” the psych major replies with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Tanaka chuckles.

“Also, I never had the opportunity to tell you either, but I  _ am _ into guys, along with girls,” he continues on a more serious note and chugs his beer.

There was a point in time where Sugawara found it hard to admit that. He’s so fucking glad that it comes easily now. Asahi smiles at him, probably thinking the same thing.

“Thanks for keeping my Oikawa-Sugawara fantasy alive,” Kuroo quips with a grin.

“Well, that was cute and all but...” Nishinoya interrupts with his eyes sparkling and his hands slightly shaking the last three bottles of beer. “Anybody wanna race me? We need to drink the beers up, anyway, so we can move on to the hard stuff when Oikawa-san comes.”

Before anyone says a thing, he starts pouring beer in his red cup. He stills and looks pensive for a moment, after which he suddenly blurts out, “Fuck it, let’s all race!”

Without anyone’s say-so, he then proceeds to fill everyone’s drinks. When all that was settled, he stands on his knees and announces, “Okay, winner gets to give three shots to any person he chooses! No chasers!”

Sugawara blinks and gives a small smile.

That’s one thing Sugawara thinks will never change, Nishinoya’s ability to pull everyone to his pace. He wonders if this is a short-person thing, as he remembers a certain orange-haired kouhai.

“Fuck, that’s gross!” Kuroo frowns and points out, “Also, this is unfair, you guys have more ice than me!”

Taketora wrinkles his nose and angles his head in a way that he knows is intimidating. He gives his ex-captain a haughty smirk. “Why, can’t handle it, senpai?”

“Aw, Kuroo,” Sugawara teases with a saccharine smile on his lips. “Didn’t know you were this weak? Can’t swallow much, can you?”

Asahi chokes on his spit and everyone else laughs. Kuroo straightens up raises his chin with a shit-eating grin on his lips. “Just for that, Suga, I’m choosing you when I win!”

“Okay, okay, come on, hands on the table,” Tanaka shouts and everyone shuffles to follow. “On my count, then!”

He counts down and they grab their cups the second he says go. There were a few seconds of silence as everyone gulped their drinks down. Sugawara surveys everyone to see who’s in the lead. Unfortunately, it was Kuroo, although he can’t see or feel how much his own cup has left. He smiles through his drink as he sees Tanaka turning red.

With a loud exhale, Kuroo slams his cup upside down on the table. “Fuck yeah!”

Nishinoya followed right after with a shout of his own. Sugawara, Tanaka and Taketora slammed their cups all at the same time. Asahi finished his last and slowly put his cup down.

Kuroo laughs breathlessly, “I’ve still got it!”

He urges Nishinoya to open one of the bottles of liquor they had relocated near the corner of the room. A few moments pass and soon enough Sugawara has three shot-sized plastic cups filled to the brim with vodka in front of him.

He turns to Kuroo and tries, “No chasers, really?”

The black-haired man smirks at him, and counters, “Your chaser is a high-five.”

Their friends explode in laughter. Asahi reaches over and pats his shoulder as an encouragement.

Sugawara glares at him good-naturedly and nods. “I’ll get you back for this, you know?”

Kuroo shrugs with a smirk and simply raises his open palm.

Sugawara chuckles. He takes the three shots in succession, throwing his head back with each. He claps his hand with Kuroo’s as hard as he can after the last one, just to mess with him. His fingers are stinging as he tries not to let the vodka crawl up his throat.

“Good thing we both play volleyball, huh?” Kuroo remarks with a grin as he pokes his red palm.

\--

Just as Sugawara is starting to feel warm and light with the beer and vodka, Hanamaki arrives with Oikawa in tow. He appears the same as Sugawara remembers. His brown hair is still perfectly styled to the side, and his ears are still decorated with black hoops. He eyes the thin white polo mid-sleeves the man is wearing coupled with cream-colored shorts. He had the top three buttons undone, Sugawara observes, and smirks to himself. He’s still showing off his collarbones. Sugawara remembers him once saying that aside from his head, it was his greatest physical asset.

In his mind, Sugawara agrees, and kills the part of his brain imagining his lips on that spot below Oikawa’s neck.

“Hello!” Oikawa greets. “Anybody drunk yet?” He asks with a wide grin and a wave. He starts walking towards the space beside Suga and Kuroo throws a taunting wink in the light blonde’s direction.

Nishinoya grins at Oikawa and shakes his head. “Nope, but Suga-senpai took the first few shots!” He gestures over said senpai.

Sugawara feels all of Oikawa’s attention on him. He responds with a light wave of his hand and a small curve on his lips. Oikawa stares at him for a while and slowly takes a seat beside him with a soft smile, teeth hidden and lips not fully stretched but curved nonetheless. If he didn’t know anything better, he’d say Oikawa looks fond, almost. It confuses Sugawara because he didn’t do anything to warrant such a sweet expression.

“Wow, I almost didn’t recognize you, Suga-chan!” Oikawa remarks, breathlessly, even though he did nothing strenous. He scoots closer to inspect Sugawara’s hair. “Your hair looks great.”

“Thanks,” Sugawara replies amicably, truthfully flattered. “And you still look like a CEO’s rebellious son. How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been better. Anyway, I haven’t seen you around lately. What’s up with that?”

From his peripherals, Sugawara sees Kuroo nudging Hanamaki, with eyebrows wiggling, and gesturing over to them. He suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and focuses on Oikawa instead. Sugawara had known that the volleyball star was handsome, but it feels like he can’t think about anything else besides that the man looks good. Maybe it’s because it’s the first time he’s seen him in a while.

“Yeah, well, been busy, I guess,” Sugawara says flippantly and brings his knees to his chest. He leans his head on top of his denim-clad knees as he looks at the person sitting beside him.

Oikawa smiles again and pats Sugawara’s head. “You look as good as ever, hm? What’s your secret?”

Sugawara bites his lower lip to fight the urge to say that it’s post-heartbreak bloom. “Thanks. You’ve just arrived and yet you’re already buttering me up, huh?”

Oikawa gives his best imitation of innocence with doe eyes and pouted lips. “Why, Suga-chan, you insult me! What ever could I be buttering you up for?”

Messing Oikawa up is always fun, because he used to get easily flustered when Sugawara flirts back. He thinks on this as he wonders what to reply. He mentally swats the image of Oikawa messed up in a totally different context and chooses to ignore the others’ stares, particularly Asahi’s pointed one, as he moves forward to whisper in Oikawa’s ear. He intentionally lowers his voice and lets his lip touch Oikawa’s piercings, as he says, “I wonder.”

He leans away as he feels Oikawa stiffen, and focuses his eyes on the scattered cards on the table. Before Oikawa can reply, Hanamaki interrupts him and holds out one of those plastic shot cups with a mug of cola, “Come on, Oikawa, fucking turn your flirt meter down to zero and have a shot. I haven’t seen you this… proactive with a boy before.”

Oikawa narrows his eyes and takes the shot. After setting the cola down, he tells Hanamaki, “Shut up, Makki, you should scold Suga-chan, not me.”

“Yeah, Makki,” Kuroo says, emphasizing the nickname. “Suga was working on the deed so I can get my deets,” he reasons and gives a thumbs up in Sugawara’s direction.

“They’re both lying,” Suga tells them with a beaming grin and ignores Oikawa’s slap on his arm. “Anyway, are we getting drunk or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and be sure to comment your thoughts (and criticisms or if you notice typos or grammatical errors)! Next chapter is going to be fun! Hehe will reveal more about Sugawara! I'm actually really excited to flesh Oik and Suga's characters in this fic. ^^
> 
> Oh and, please tell if my chapters are too short! haha This chapter and the next were actually supposed to be just one chapter, but I thought that it was too long, because that would make this twice the length.


	3. Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys play silly games, and target each other for their own amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! This chapter is almost as long as the previous one, but the next chap is going to be longer, so, bear with me! Hehe Please enjoy this update! ^^

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever!” Nishinoya yells animatedly. It is now a bit past 10PM and Sugawara is most definitely buzzed. They had been playing an energetic game of Ultimatum, wherein you pick one card from the facedown cards spread out and guessed whether it was black or red. Before opening, you must first say the name of the person you’re betting against. If you’re wrong, you take a shot. If you’re right, your chosen individual will take the shot for you. It was fun because you can raise the stakes and everyone had been a bit trigger-happy with it. Suga increased his bets, just to mess with Kuroo.

It worked for most rounds.

Still, you win some, you lose some, right? Because Sugawara definitely lost some, and drank a lot because of his blind bets. Asahi was also targeting him, so that most definitely added to his current descent towards Tipsytown. On the bright side, Kuroo was the one who took the 6-shots blind bet that Sugawara did. A slow, amused smile spreads across his mouth as he remembers Kuroo’s scrunched up face and raised middle finger.

Meanwhile, Hanamaki snorts and says, “What are we, fucking freshmen?”

Nishinoya flips all of them the bird as he reasons, “But I haven’t played with this lot before! I want to know your secrets!”

“Oh yeah!” Taketora exclaims, as a bright idea forms in his head. “We can…” he starts to say but whispers the rest to Tanaka’s ear.

The two, along with Nishinoya, started debating with Hanamaki about the game.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at this interaction as he takes a shot. He ignores the four of them and requests, “Suga-chan, can you hand the cola over?”

Sugawara does, and watches Oikawa drink. His eyelids are feeling heavy, but he focuses on Oikawa’s closed eyes and the long lashes resting on his cheeks. The Oikawa family must have good genes, he thinks.

“How’s volleyball?” he asks absently.

“Did you transfer to a different uni?” Oikawa jibes with amusement. “Haven’t you heard of the volleyball team’s wins?”

“I’ve been busy,” Suga tells him with a shrug and gestures for a shot of liquor.

He  _ had been _ busy, just not in the way most people think of. He was stuck in his head. He was grieving and moping and hurting. He inhales sharply as he remembers tear-stained pillows and dark nights and Aomine’s rough voice telling him to go to sleep.

Sugawara is grateful that he’s feeling better. But if he was being honest with himself, he never thought that unrequited love would be that painful for him, or that it would take as long as it did. Moving on, he thought from way back when, is not going to be that difficult, because he wants Daichi to be  _ happy _ and  _ loved _ and  _ content _ and  _ taken care of _ .

As he had learned, it was difficult  _ because  _ he wants Daichi to be happy and loved and content and taken care of. It was difficult because he  _ knows _ he  _ could have been _ a big contributor to all those things. He could’ve been all that and more, if he ever became Daichi’s.

It was -- _ is _ difficult because Daichi does not want that from him.

It’s a tough pill to swallow, he thinks.

\---

He sighs through his nose and fixes his walnut-colored eyes at Oikawa again, who was fixing up a shot for him. Oikawa feels different, he realizes as he takes in the expanse of fair skin on Oikawa’s neck and the slope of his back. He seems less rigid --more free.

Maybe this was still that part of him that looks for changes in others, because there had been a shift in his own internal world. Maybe he’s just seeing things he wants to see.

Still, he muses that there is something there. He cannot pinpoint what changed, because it’s not really something that’s tangible, but there is something new in Oikawa.

As Oikawa hands him a shot, he wonders what happened, and returns Oikawa’s small smile with one of his own.

His eyes flit to Asahi’s and his eyebrows raise in question, as he feels the other man staring at him. Throughout the night, Asahi had been giving him meaningful looks, and Sugawara doesn’t know anything about it, other than he doesn’t know  _ why _ . Asahi quickly goes back to looking at something on his phone.

He takes the shot Oikawa gave him and cleanses his palate with water. He refills the shot and passes it over to Kuroo.

“Fuck it, let’s just play,” Hanamaki relents, tired of reasoning with Nishinoya, Taketora and Tanaka. Asahi, ever the obedient one, starts to give out filled shot cups to each person in the room. “Taketora, you start.”

Tanaka lowers the music’s volume to a level just enough for everyone to hear one person speak. Sugawara wrinkles his nose and thinks about what he’s going to say. He hadn’t participated in these types of games in so long. It sort of feels weird to play it with people he knows from highschool.

Taketora clears his throat and shows a wide, menacing grin as he raises his voice, “Never have I ever found Oikawa-san hot!”

Well, that’s one way to start this game.

He and Tanaka guffaw as almost everyone else drinks. Sugawara chuckles before taking his shot and elbowing Oikawa. The Male College Volleyball Team’s Captain looks like he doesn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. His mouth is slightly ajar as his eyes dart from person to person.

“You two sold me under the bus!” Nishinoya tells the two giggling skinheads.

“Any guy who isn’t straight would fucking drink to that! Come on, Tora, what the fuck?” Kuroo points out as he fills his plastic shot cup. “Guy might not be everyone’s type but who doesn’t know how to appreciate?”

Taketora throws him an incredulous look directs his hand to Hanamaki and Asahi. “They didn’t drink, Asahi isn’t straight and Hanamaki has a boyfriend!”

“Oikawa-san is good-looking, but…” Asahi trails off, with his nervous lip-biting and downturned eyes.

“I think Oikawa’s ego is going to swallow all of us whole, if you guys keep talking,” Sugawara remarks and grins with his eyes shining in amusement.

Asahi points a finger at him and sputters out, “Says the one who drank! If anything, wouldn’t  _ that _ make his ego explode?”

Sugawara explodes in peals of laughter as Oikawa lets out a groan. “Can we stop talking about my ego here?” he asks, a slight plea in his voice.

“I thought you liked it when people  _ stroked _ your…” Sugawara purposefully trails off and shoots Oikawa’s disbelieving face a teasing grin. “Your ego!”

“He’d probably like, explode, if you did the stroking, Suga,” Hanamaki adds with a wry smirk, much to Oikawa’s apparent embarrassment. The residents of the room break out into laughter, as Oikawa punches Hanamaki on the arm.

Amidst the Tease-Oikawa-Fest, Kuroo suddenly focuses on Sugawara and mouths, “And you, did nothing at all really happen between you guys?”

Sugawara struggles to understand Kuroo’s words, but figures it out by Kuroo’s wild hand motions. He chuckles inwardly and tells him, “Nothing at all, really.”

Kuroo squints his eyes in suspicion but backs off, busying himself with eating chips.

Meanwhile, Hanamaki turns to Oikawa and smirks, “Sorry, Captain, you’ve never been my type, so no stroking from me!”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “We’re like brothers, Makki! I’d be fucking disgusted if you drank! Besides, you’re gross.”

Sugawara catches their conversation and laughs. He abruptly stops when Oikawa faces him with a happy grin. “And you, I would have been shocked if you  _ didn’t _ drink.”

He blinks slowly to process the forward remark and Oikawa’s face. Oikawa looks nice when he grins like that, he notes. Oikawa’s face lights up, and his eyes hide into crescents. Once again, he thinks of the Oikawa family’s good genes.

He can practically feel Kuroo’s eyes glint like a cat’s, even without looking to check. He remembers to respond to Oikawa and gives a shrug.

\---

“Wait, okay, so it’s my turn now, right?” Hanamaki asks, before drinking the shot that’s being passed around regardless of the game’s outcome. He passes the small cup to Kuroo and continues, “Never have I ever had a black highschool uniform.”

Oikawa guffaws and reaches over for a high-five as everyone else drinks.

Kuroo grins, enormous and intense. “So that’s how you guys want to play!”

And that’s how each “Never have I ever...” got more and more ridiculous. It ranges from “Never have I ever lived in Miyagi” to “Never have I ever had a crush on Shimizu Kiyoko”, which of course, only its maker, Hanamaki, didn’t drink to.

By far, the most inane one, in Sugawara’s esteemed opinion, was “Never have I ever like spicy food”.

It was Asahi’s so-called genius, and he had looked so fucking proud of himself as he added, “Suga should take two shots for this.”

He did, all the while defending the honor of all things hot and spicy. He also retaliated with, “Never have I ever been mistaken for a college student or older in highschool”.

This went on for a few hilarious rounds, right until Nishinoya calls for a break and chooses to ask in an almost-whine, “But, where are the secrets? Why is no one getting embarrassed?”

Said man is about three-fourths in to being drunk. His cheeks are red and his chocolate eyes are starting to droop. Beside him, Asahi looks about the same as he always does, but his head is perched on the shorter man’s shoulder, so Sugawara assumes that the goateed man is probably feeling the liquor.

His own world is starting to sway, Sugawara notes, and tries to focus on the faces of his companions.

Tanaka and Taketora are bickering about which bottle to open next, and are shoving each other. It was a funny sight to see, because Tanaka practically falls over from Taketora’s light push. Sugawara fights off a giggle.

Hanamaki has a cigarette in his mouth again, cheekbones tinged high with scarlet as he talks with Oikawa about some ‘badass’ clothing store. Oikawa had moved to Kuroo’s place and now sits between Sugawara and Hanamaki. The latter’s eyes meet Sugawara’s in recognition and his brow raises. The blonde replies with a slow blink. Hanamaki raises one of his hands in a peace sign and exaggeratedly pouts his lips as if he’s kissing the air.

Sugawara laughs inwardly. Hanamaki looks silly!

Oikawa darts his eyes between the two and gives Hanamaki an exaggerated frown. “I’m telling Mattsun on you.”

Sugawara presumes that ‘Mattsun’ is Hanamaki’s boyfriend.

“What? It was fanservice. He was admiring me,” the pink-haired wing spiker defends with that deadpan voice of his and gestures over to Sugawara vaguely. It makes him laugh again.

Oikawa narrows his eyes, upturns his head and huffs. He exclaims loudly, “As if! If he’s admiring anyone, it’s me. You’re like a close 7.5 and I’m a fucking 11.”

“And yet, I’m the one with a cute boyfriend, hm?”

Oikawa squawks indignantly and starts to prattle on and on about how he could get a boyfriend or girlfriend if he wanted to and that ‘Mattsun’ is also a close 7.5, so Hanamaki needs to shut up.

Hanamaki doesn’t and goes on to saying that his boyfriend is a solid 8.

Sugawara amuses himself by listening to their banter. He’s forgotten how loud Oikawa can get when intoxicated, and this is a nice refresher. He stares at Oikawa’s fair complexion, enviously noting that if the brunette didn’t talk, he could totally pass for sober. No traces of a flush can be found and Sugawara suddenly remembers that Daichi is also this type of drunk.

“Guys!” Nishinoya cries out from his seat, jolting Sugawara out of his thoughts. “What about the dirty secrets!”

Kuroo saunters back from the bathroom and pats Nishinoya’s shoulder, before taking his seat beside Sugawara.

Kuroo smirks with a cunning look in his eye. “I got you, fam,” he says over to Nishinoya. “Wait for my turn! I’ll get you your secrets!”

Oikawa wrinkles his nose at this, raises his chin defiantly and jibes, “I know more scandalous shit about you than you know about me. Target me and you’ll lose your sobriety and dignity, Mr. King of Provocation.”

Hanamaki snickers behind his cloud of cigarette smoke. “Hit it until it breaks, huh, Oikawa?”

Asahi, Tanaka and Taketora suppress their hilarity. Sugawara gives a lop-sided smile and adds, “Met your match, Kuroo?”

The subject in question is yet to wipe the smirk off his face and the evil in his eyes.

“You’re not so sober yourself, Oikawa, but I wasn’t referring to you,” he says with a lilt in his voice. “Someone else.”

He winks at Sugawara.

Sugawara gives the devil an angelic smile and rolls his eyes. Kuroo seems to like toying with him. It’s fun, but not as fun as it would be, if only Sugawara had any sort of advantage over him.

“I still think that you guys have too much chemistry for you not to have  _ deets,  _ Suga. You can’t fool my expert eyes.”

Asahi, that traitor, nods his head at Kuroo’s statement. Nishinoya lets his liquor-loosened tongue run off and asks, “Are you guys exes that didn’t get to fuck or something? What am I missing here?”

Sugawara shakes his head at his highschool friends and turns to Kuroo.

“You are a man-child,” he remarks bitterly as he pointedly ignores Oikawa questions about what  _ exactly _ they are referring to because he is not Sugawara’s ex-anything, and about why he is flirting with Kuroo.

“Are you, Suga-chan? What happened to your exquisite taste? I’m much cooler than eternal bedhead over there,” Oikawa whines through his teeth and rests his chin on Sugawara’s shoulder without permission. Heavy, hickory eyes blink up at the blonde.

Apparently, he had also forgotten how touchy the brunette gets when drinking, and Oikawa’s hand snaking around his back to his waist is a pleasant but unwanted shock to his memory. Still, this is way too blatant for the Oikawa he remembers, because that Oikawa liked skirting his hands on Sugawara’s thighs under the table and insinuating sexual innuendos in his ear inside dark corners,  _ not _ putting his face near his in light of the world to see.

“You may not be ex-anythings, but that chemistry and alcohol is a mix for  _ something _ . Here we have Oikawa illustrating my point,” Kuroo explains with glee and gestures over to said man, who retaliates by flipping up his middle finger with the hand that wasn’t curling against Sugawara’s hip.

‘Eternal Bedhead’ winks at Sugawara again and forms his fingers to a gun, pointer finger and thumb outstretched.

“Bang,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE. Oiks is cute, rite? Thanks for reading, and as always, leave your thoughts on the comments down below! ConCrit is welcome! :)
> 
> PS OiSuga is the bomb

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, if it's not much right now, but it will get better, i promise! :D anw, comments would very much be appreciated.
> 
> next, we'll have everyone drinking each other under the table! :>
> 
> p.s. yes that is aomine and momoi from knb. hahaha


End file.
